


Rest For The Weary

by AstridMyrna



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Illnesses, Sharing a Bed, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridMyrna/pseuds/AstridMyrna
Summary: Cassian's been deathly ill for the last forty-eight hours, but something changed in hour forty-nine.





	Rest For The Weary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TinCanTelephone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinCanTelephone/gifts).



Cassian had been sick for the last forty-eight hours, only able to literally crawl out of bed to relieve himself. Something had changed on hour forty-nine, when he managed to keep down the soup Bodhi gave him. After sleeping for another two hours, he only needed Jyn to hold his arm and guide him to the ‘fresher. She waited as he stood under the sonic and let every inch of grime and dirt and germ shudder off of him. 

“Feeling better?” Jyn asked as he stepped out of the sonic, then grabbed his arm as he wobbled towards her.

“Getting there,” he said hoarsely, his weight pressing against her shoulder.

They were still going to have him checked out at the medbay as soon as they returned to base, but it was a relief to see him up and smiling at her. They returned to his private quarters, but it didn’t have the same oily, stuffy smell like before. Two clean green blankets were tucked at the end of his thin bed, his pillows (one is his, the other is hers to give him extra support) freshly fluffed. On his side table sat a thermos of tea and a mug of Bodhi's soup spiced with peppery Jedhan spices next to his cold medicines. Jyn was shocked for a moment, then blinked away the tears that came when she realized, like so many times before, how much the team cared about each other. She turned to Cassian, and a slow smile rose on his face like a sunrise, and he gave her arm an extra squeeze.

“Too much,” he whispered. 

She kissed his cheek as a reply, then helped him back to bed. It was a relief to see him sitting up on his own so he could give himself a shot of the nasal decongestant before sipping his soup. He even suggested that they watch a holo together, and she set up the pad despite the purplish bags under his eyes. By the end of the opening title, Cassian’s head dipped down into his chest as he snored. Jyn eased the mug out of his hand before he could spill soup all over himself. He stirred and mumbled something before settling back into his pillow, an improvement over earlier. 

During the worst of the forty-eight hours of Cassian’s illness, Jyn had never seen him so sleep so deeply since they were bunk neighbors recovering in the medbay after Scarif, but she could tell that it wasn’t a comfortable sleep. His dark eyebrows bent over his pale, sticky skin and the edges of his mouth were twisted as if he was in pain. She refused to leave his side, combing his sweaty hair with her fingers and squeezing the pulse point of his wrist, but what terrified her was how he remained motionless, like he was on his deathbed. Chirrut and Baze sat with her, comforting her with small prayer chants and assurances that he would be better soon. Their presence helped tamp down the urge to cry.

Alone with him now, Jyn allowed a few tears to gather in the corner of her eye. Even with the flush of color returning to his cheeks, he looked small tucked under the light green layers of synthetic wool. His right eyelid twitched, his eyebrows tightly knitted in thought.  _He must be dreaming_ , she thought, but resisted kissing the wrinkle between his brow. He needed his sleep, and she needed hers, but she wasn’t going to leave him.

Instead, she shucked off her boots and wriggled into the sliver of space on the bed next to him. She froze when he inhaled sharply, his chest arcing and his limbs spreading out, but when he curled back into himself in his sleep, he brought Jyn with him. His arms broke out from under the blankets wrapped themselves around her waist. His warm cheek, dark with overgrown stubble, found its place on her shoulder. She smiled, her eyes tracing his lashes until her eyelids drooped.

The holo still played in the background, puncturing the calm of the room with its melodramatic energy, but their snores soon overpowered it. 


End file.
